New Town, New Life
by perfectly beastly
Summary: When Bella and her best friend, Pippa, move to Forks, they encounter the odd Cullen family. Who are they? What are their secrets? Edward/Bella, Carlisle/OC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people! I've decided to give fanfiction a go, so here is my attempt at a Twilight fanfic. It'll probably be extremely OOC, but I tried my hardest.**

**Most of it will be in the OC, Pippa's POV, unless otherwise stated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

I would miss Pheonix, my friends, the town I lived in, but not the heat. No, definitely not the heat. My best friend, Bella Swan, who was moving from Pheonix to a tiny town in the middle of nowhere with me, would miss the heat.

"I can't believe you actually _liked_ the weather." I shook my head and said for about the 14th time that day. Bella sighed.

"I don't know, I've just never liked the cold." She said. I shoved her playfully.

"Well, then, you're totally going to _love_ Spoons."

"Forks." Bella corrected. I looked at her oddly. "The town we're moving to is called Forks, not Spoons."

"Oh. Right. I knew that." I said. "Wait how did you remember that – No." I smiled. "You're excited about moving, aren't you? You're totally looking forward to this trip!"

"I'm not." Bella lied. I gave her an 'oh-really' look. She blushed, as she did often. "Fine, I am. Aren't you?"

"Not really." I shrugged. "We should go find my dad. He probably wants to get a move on."

Bella and I found my father, and we left for the airport, and ultimately, for Forks, the tiniest, rainiest town ever.

Bella and I met when we were young. In our first year of school, we somehow made the mutual decision to become friends. From then on, we stuck together. She lived with her mother, and I lived with my father, but we were with each other so often, I'd started calling Renee 'mom' and she'd started thinking of my dad, Ben, as her own father.

But now we were on the plane, heading to the miniscule town of Forks, to live new lives. I would never tell Bella, but I was really nervous. While most of the time I'm the furthest thing from it, when I meet strangers I'm surprisingly shy. For the first few minutes, anyway.

We didn't discuss much on the plane trip. Well, nothing of importance. I played a few of those little video games on the plane, and Bella watched. I went and found my dad after a while (We were in window seats together, and he was sitting at another window somewhere else) and chatted to him.

Finally, after a long time, we arrived at the airport. There was a man waiting for us, looking awkward. The same awkwardness Bella seemed to carry about her, actually. She led the way to him and then stopped a careful half metre distance away from him.

"Hello, Bella. You look good." He said, totally straight-faced. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Hi, Dad. You too." She said, smiling faintly. This was her dad? Now I saw where Bella, one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen, got her more clumsy and embarrasing traits from.

"Hi, I'm Ben James, and this is my daughter, Pippa." Dad moved forwards and shook Bella's dad's had, indicating towards me with the other.

"Charlie Swan." The man mumbled. I had a feeling that the only way he ever spoke was through mumbles. I glanced at Bella, eyebrows raised. She caught my look and blushed, turning her attentions to the ground. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Dad grinned. We all moved steadily out of the building, luggage in tow, making our way to Charlie's police cruiser.

The drive home was... quiet. Charlie quickly filled Bella in on what he'd been up to since they last spoke (not a lot), while my dad and I sat in silence. The landscape was rainy. And cold-looking. I was glad I had a lot of winter clothing; it looked like I'd need it.

oOo

"Pippa. Pippa? Pipp-a." I heard a voice all out. I sat up, blinking groggily.

"Mmm-what?" I mumbled, disoriented. I was never very coherent when I was just waking up. I was also very honest, which I found out at a sleepover with Bella. She found out all she ever wanted to know about me. One of the many reasons I never want to lose her friendship; she knows too much.

"We're here. At my dad's. He's set up an appointment with a real estate agent for Ben, so you guys won't have to stay here forever, but until then, I guess we're roomies!" Bella said. I nodded, forcing myself to wake up and biting my tongue. As well as my honesty when I wake up, I also yell out whatever I'm thinking. Very odd looks on camps. "Say it. Speak your befuddled morning mind." Bella sighed. She was very used to my odd habits by now.

"Awkward cat is awkward!" I blurted. "Okay, all better now." We got out of the car and went up to Bella's room.

"This is exactly how I remember it!" Bella breathed in wonder as she explored her room. It was a little on the small side, but there was a cozy-looking nook in one of the corners. Another of my weird habits – I slept in a closet for a year, so the floor was really comfortable to me now.

"So, roomie." I grinned at Bella. "When's school?"

Bella groaned and sank onto her bed. I moved towards her and joined her in sitting on the bed. "School. It starts on Monday."

"What, this Monday?" I asked. "But it's Sunday today! That's tomorrow! How can they be doing this to us! I demand to speak to my lawyer."

"And on any other day you could, Pippa," Bella said, "but I don't think Forks has any law firms. You'd be better off exploring Port Angeles or something."

"Aww." I wrapped my arms around my friend. "Don't worry about a thing. Super Pippa will keep the baddies away." I reassured, referring to the superhero I always pretended to be when we were little girls.

Oh, how wrong I was.

oOo

As soon as we arrived on school grounds, I shrank into my shell. Not literally, of course – I'm not a turtle – but metaphorically, I did. Bella noticed the change, being as observant as she was.

"Pip? You okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"Just peachy." I said, my voice just loud enough so she could hear me. Bella raised an eyebrow at me, but turned to the school itself. She looked like she'd much prefer to stay in her big, red truck – a gift from Charlie – and be out of the way of these people. I wouldn't have minded doing so myself.

We found the reception area. "My name is Bella Swan." Bella introduced herself to the receptionist. Her eyes lit up eagerly.

"Isabella Swan! Yes! Here's your schedule. And I assume this is…" she checked her sheet, "Pippa James?"

I nodded, and took the paper with my schedule on it as well. I walked as fast as seemed normal out of the building.

"Okay, Pip? What's up with the mute act?" Bella asked.

"You may find this hard to believe, but I'm kinda… shy." I said.

"No. No! You lie." Bella laughed.

"It's true. It's very seldom that I meet someone that doesn't intimidate me upon first sight." I said. "Of course, after a few moments I don't give a damn about who's who, but initially, I get freaked."

"Woah." Bella said, clearly amused. "You learn something every day."

"Well, it's only appropriate," I told her, "Seeing as we're at a school."

"Indeed." Bella agreed. We set off towards the school, mentally preparing ourselves for the hours ahead.

oOo

"I hate school." I muttered dejectedly, catching up to Bella in the parking lot after school. And it was true – I didn't like getting up early (any time before 10am is early for me) or sitting in the same place for too long. Or math. Didn't like that. "This stupid town of Knives is just so… poopy." I said for lack of a more creative adjective.

"Forks isn't so bad." Bella said. "There are some pretty interesting people here."

I raised my eyebrow. She was clearly referring to the Cullens – a bunch of uber creepy good looking people, who sat all brooding-like at lunch, eating nothing. I could tell that Bella was… intrigued. To say the very least.

"Uh-huh. That's just 'cause you have a class with one of the Cullens." I teased, referring to her after-lunch biology class with Edward, the only single one – they were all together, within their weird adopted family. Like something out of a bad soap opera.

"Shut up. He's really kind of weird."

"Hot, though."

"Yeah, but mostly weird. He kept kinda, I don't know, staring at me angrily. And his skin was so cold…"

"It's a constant winter here, hon. You're bound to meet a few people with cold skin." I said. Bella shook her head.

"I don't know…"

And then time slowed. A screeching of tyres, gasps and beginnings of screams, and then, a crash. Right next to me.

"Oh my God, Bella!"

* * *

**So, I hope that wasn't _too_ atrocious? Please tell me what you think. I have one or two chapters already typed up, so I'm just going to wait until I get a few reviews until I post the rest.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, people! Many thanks to the one reviewer who also put this story on story alert, the two other story alert people, and the one who added my story to their favourites. You guys are the reason I'm updating, you know. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Twilight, there'd be more cupcakes. **

* * *

It turned out some kid called Tyler lost control on the road and his van came crashing towards us. Strangely, though, neither of us were hurt. Bella was saved by her knight from biology, and I was just lucky enough not to be standing where the van hit. Although I did fall over and graze my knee, which hurt. Yeah, I have a low pain threshold.

Bella was getting checked over in the tiny emergency room at the Forks hospital. Her doctor was the adoptive father of the freaky model-type people – Edward included, the one who saved Bella. I listened to their conversation. The mention of Edward, and the doctor's odd, forced reaction. I could tell there was something he wasn't sharing.

Charlie arrived at the scene, looking upset.

"Bells, are you okay?" he said, going straight for his daughter. Bella nodded.

"I'm fine, Dad. Really." She said. Tyler chimed in with an apology, as he was doing every few minutes, but we all ignored him.

"She's fine, Chief Swan. I just finished the examination." Dr. Cullen smiled at Bella's father. A rather cute smile, I noted. And I didn't often think that a smile itself was cute, so that was a high compliment.

"Oh, good." Charlie said, and then after Bella reassured him again that he was okay, he moved over to where Tyler was, to give the poor boy a lecture.

"Bella?" Edward seemingly appeared from nowhere and stood by his father. Bella's face lit up and she blushed slightly.

"Y-yes, Edward?" she asked meekly, clearly delighted by his presence. Edward's intense gaze was fixed on Bella's eyes; she was easier to read than the 'e' on reading charts.

"Can I… can I talk to you outside?" he asked. Bella smiled and nodded eagerly, getting up just a little too quickly, but masking the slight dizziness easily. They left the emergency room.

"Is she really okay?" I asked, not plagued by my usual shyness. Which was odd, but there were more pressing matters at hand, like my best friend's wellbeing. And cupcakes. I really wanted a cupcake.

"Yes, Bella is fine." The doctor said. "You're her friend, right? Moved here recently?"

I nodded, kinda surprised at his efforts to make conversation. I was fairly certain that doctors were distant people caught up in their own dramas. Or maybe I was watching too many soaps. And a cupcake would've been really good right now. "My name's Pippa James. And we arrived yesterday. I can't believe we had to go to school today, it was a nightmare, but then again, this was a nightmare, and I'm going to stop talking now. I babble too much. Sorry." I smiled apologetically at Dr. Cullen, having to tilt my head up a little. I was taller than most girls my age, being 5'8" (Bella was four inches shorter than me) but the doctor stood at around six feet.

Then a thought struck me. Edward saving Bella. I knew he did; I was there. But I definitely did not see Edward around. I kept my gaze on the doctor's eyes, but instead of an apologetic look, it was a harder, more calculating one.

"You know, I was there." I said. "Edward wasn't there when the truck hit her. But he sure was there when the ambulance came."

"Pardon?" Dr. Cullen asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Bella's got an imagination, I'm not denying that, but she didn't imagine Edward saving her. I saw it, too."

"I see." Dr. Cullen coughed. "Perhaps we should join Bella and Edward when we have this discussion." I shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." I agreed. The doctor's expression was guarded, as I imagined it often was. Then, as soon as he turned to head out the door, he was all smiles. Odd. He would make a great actor, what with his good looks and height and overall manliness… Cupcakes. By this time, my cravings for a cupcake where huge. Oh, man, cupcakes…

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" I heard Edward say to Bella, standing over her, his dark eyes taking on a hard quality. Then he turned around and locked eyes with Dr. Cullen, who was giving him a meaningful look.

Bella glanced around as well, seeing me and Edward's father. "Oh, hello, doctor." She blushed. I smiled at her and moved so that I was standing by her and facing the two Cullen men.

"Hello, Bella." Dr. Cullen smiled warmly at my friend. He then turned to his son. "Edward, I think you should take Rosalie home. She's waiting for you out front."

"But, Carlisle-" Edward protested, frowning.

"Go." Dr. Cullen – I assumed his first name was Carlisle – pressed. Edward lingered for another moment, glancing at each one of us before leaving. "I apologize for anything my son may have said that offended you – he's a little impulsive." He chuckled. His laugh reminded me of cupcakes. Wait, what?

"A good sort of impulsive." I said pointedly, reminding the doctor tthat I knew that Edward had somehow saved Bella. He coughed nervously, then bid his goodbyes. Bella turned to face me.

"What?" was all she said, but I knew there were many more words meant to come both before and after that.

"Edward saved you, but he was nowhere near the car. You know it. I know it. He knows it. The, er, other he knows it." I said. Bella frowned.

"That was kind of weird… But it's no use dwelling on it. This day's been stressful enough already. We should do something."

"I agree." I said. "I need to get some cupcakes to calm me down." Bella gave me an odd look. "Comfort food! This whole ordeal's made me nervous."

Forks gives a great first impression. Second day here, one of us gets hit by a van, and we both meet the most beautiful people in the world. Their entire family.

Bella and I walked into Forks' tiny bakery. I had convinced Bella that cupcakes were necessary for my survival, but I refused to speak to the cashier. Another of my weird quirks. So I whispered my order in her ear, and stood back so Bella could place the order itself.

Then I saw her; the final Cullen. I had learnt over the day that there were seven Cullens; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Alice were the children, and then there was the handsome doctor and his wife. They were all checked off on my list, all but Mrs. Cullen. But, despite never having seen her before, I could tell it was her.

Her hair was silky and smooth, like a lady out of a shampoo commercial, but then again, all the Cullens had amazing hair. Even Edward, with his bed-head look that was probably meant to be cool. Her skin, pale perfection.

In fact, their skin was identically pale. Which was very strange. Bella and I had grown up practically joined at the hip, spending a lot of time in the sun, but our skin tones still varied; mine dark and tanned, Bella's pale and creamy.

And their eyes, their golden eyes. Well, not all golden. Edward's were black, and so were Jaspers, but otherwise, identical shades of gold.

My parents both had blue eyes, so it was only natural that I would inherit them, but our eyes weren't the same shade.

"…right, Pippa?" I heard Bella say, holding out a cupcake to me.

"Cheese." I answered, totally unsure of whatever she has just said to me. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You just zoned out again. What was it this time?" she asked, bored. She knew by now that if I was totally confused about something she was saying, I was probably thinking about something obscure.

"Oh, you know." I shrugged, not really wanting to share my latest train of thought with her. "Bad singing, karaoke bars, marshmallows, dead horses. The usual."

"Sure." Bella narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

"Thanks for buying for me again. I swear, one of these days, I _will_ talk to the shopping assistant, but, you know, I'll need to take my flying pig to the fair first."

We left the store then, heading back to the Swan residence, but I couldn't really focus on my homework – I had all this weird information on the Cullens to process.

* * *

**So, guys, what did you think? Please tell me if I was in character or not, or whatever. Your opinion means a lot to me!**

**So, come on, gimme a review :)**


End file.
